tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Nicola Sirius
Nicola Sirius was an Aisonian sophisto who had a selective club in Myridia where only few people could enter. He perished eventually like all men do. Biography Early Years Nicola Sirius was a wealthy sophisto who ran a quiet little club in downtown Myridia that was quite renowned for its high ceilings, conservative lighting, almost uniformly cute female staff including the piano player, and onstage musical performances generally perpetrated by beautiful, demure, lilting, modestly-dressed songstresses. This club, the Chopin Room, is also severely exclusive; a personal acquaintanceship with Mr. Sirius is practically required for entrance. And, being that he is adept at making friends in high places, it is a place where moderate-to-high-tiering government officials commonly gather. With so few patrons, the club did not usually turn out a profit large enough to cover the expense of operating it; Mr. Sirius instead drew these funds from fees he acquired as an occasional consultant for the kingdom's big businesses. Nevermind about his past. That crap's boring. He lived in a newly-constructed manor, upon the architecture of which he had a personal influence, which sat on a hill across the river from the outer fringe of the city. His operations were chiefly assisted by a pair of aides--a man and a woman. Her name's Alice, and his name is Arturo. They're very devoted. Also in Mr. Sirius's direct employ was an aging swordfighting expert who trained him daily. I mean you never know when some crazy yeti is going to come knocking down your door in the middle of the night, and when that happens, you better know how to protect yourself, Sonny Jim, or else become a bone carving. He bought his sword, La Espada de Deuses do Sangramento, from an old Sinlarine in the woods for the price of a solid ton of soda crackers. He thought she smelled of whale. Distreyd Era Nicola was fooling around in Myridia during the Yamatian Invasion. A big mistake since a big, fancy house was the first thing the Yamatians targeted. Death Nicola perished in the flames as his house was burned down while he was still inside. Aliases and Nicknames ; Nicola : What people called him. Appearance He was 6' tall and weighed 142 lbs. His build was slender & athletic. His hair was dark red, eyes were deep green, ears were sensitive, toes were ten, his face was beautiful (according to some blind people). He smelled like success...or the dump, so pick one and stick with it. Personality and Traits He's just a little sardonic. He was just crazy about those who earn his respect, though. According to his (forged) biography, women loved him, and men wanted to be him. Powers and Abilities He could wield his sword, la Espada de Deuses do Sangramento, well enough. Innate Ability: Magically, and innately so, he could tell whether someone was truthful or not in his words, whether they're spoken or written. Not that Daven would lie. Relationships Everyone Despite what rumours and his forged biography might say, Everyone hated him. Yes, Everyone was a person's name. Deal with it. See also *Chopin Room *La Espada de Deuses do Sangramento Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age